Wars of the Ancient Sayains
by Suiceene
Summary: Stronger than humans, but a force to be reconned with? Even after being shipped out to a backward planet their fighting spirit remains strong


Wars of the Ancient Sayain  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word.   
  
The door slid back allowing air to suddenly buffet through the gap, slamming into the warriors waiting. He shivered slightly inside his armour. Up here the air was freezing- the extremely low oxygen levels making it deadly for those who weren't prepared. The oxygen converters had started working inside his suit as soon as the door had slid back. Figures flicked up by his right eye, telling him the temperature, air content and the efficiency of his suit His right arm slipped down to feel that his sword was fastened to his side in dormant mode. Once turned on energies would erupt from deep inside the blade enhancing the metal till it was capable of cutting through almost every material known. He had only recently been granted this ancient weapon and this would be the first time he would use it in battle. It had only been after many months of strict training and years of service that he had been accepted as part of the prodigious Falcon assault unit. Today would be his first chance to prove himself as a worthy member of that unit. In front and behind him he could see and hear the delicate movements of his companions as they made last minute checks, preparing for the Dive. Many of these same warriors had trained alongside him and he knew some of them personally. Would they be feeling the same as him at this moment? A mix of excitement coupled with nervousness and a feeling of dread. He had simulated the Dive many time before but this would be the first time he would actually do it in battle conditions. The first time there would be real shots fired at him, the first time there would be real enemies waiting at the bottom for him to fight. His heart beat quickened slightly as a picture of his enemy flicked up before his eye. Big and burly with lots of shaggy hair and wearing a basic kind of armour. Closing his eyes he concentrated on slowing his heartbeat. These creatures might be stronger than him but their feral qualities were nothing compared to his weapons and the grace and skill they were trained to use them with. A sound of movement made his eyes open and he saw his commander step out to the opening. She was tall and slim and clad in dark green armour which completely covered her from head to foot. The armour folded round her and moved as she did as if it was a second skin. Dark red hair erupted from the top of her helmet, falling down to her shoulders. With a gloved hand she gestured at the opening in the thin black metal of the aircraft. "Lets go." The first figure stepped up to the opening and in the blink of an eye he was gone. The whole line started to move forward without pause. His heart started to pound again as he watched figure after figure jump without hesitation. Don't let me pause, he started to murmur to himself, his eyes fixed on the opening. How could he bear it if he stepped up and then just froze, unable to do anything? Would he be kicked out, immediately? What would he do then? Would he forced to join the ranks of common soldiers, footslog alongside them after he had seen the beauty of the fighting in the Falcons? With trepidation he watched as the fighter in front of him stepped up to the opening, almost wishing that she would falter and hesitate before going. No he told himself, that was wrong, she was going through the same difficulties as him at this very moment. Still it was over for her, he thought as her body disappeared from view, she had made her very first jump. Don't shake, he ordered his limbs as he stepped forward. Through the opening he could see the dark blackness of the sky lit up with bright lines of fire from the ground. From the opening he could also see the dark shadow of another ship quite close to his. But it was now time, he felt his boots touch the slightly raised edge that marked the end of the line. It was now or never.   
  
Closing his eyes he bent his knees, and just as he felt his heart suddenly start beating frenziedly he pushed forward with his legs. His eyes shot open as the wind shot into his face and he felt his stomach rise up into his chest. But even as he fell downwards he felt his fear become drowned out by the sheer exhilaration flooding into his system. Folding his arms to his side in the practised gesture and pointed his body downward, despite all the simulations still managing to be startled by the sudden increase of speed. Narrowing his eyes he struggled to focus his eyes as he shot downward, finally spotting the blue shape of the warrior in front of him. As his monitor gave him the distance they were separated by he tried to shorten it by focusing on his wind efficiency reading and moving his body ever so slightly- trying to make his body move faster through the air. He laughed to himself as he saw that she was making the same movements, obviously trying to catch the person in front of her. When the fighter in front of him suddenly arched her body upward he was ready from practice and quickly copied her gestures, flattening his body horizontally and extending his arms out- activating the wings to side out. Their speed slowed dramatically he could finally focus on things around him. The ground was about a hundred feet below and he could see that they were heading towards a large wall. The main force of their army was smashing into the large gate in this wall which was a little way from where they were now. They were to land quietly behind enemy lines and from there attack the enemy from behind and open the gates. He felt the excited feeling slightly wane a little as he stared at the dark shadow of the wall. Once over there the fighting would begin, he would have to concentrate. Glaring through the night vision screens in his helmet at the wide walkway on the wall he could see that it was empty. Grinning despite himself at this stupid mistake he made slight adjustments to his wings, turning to follow the warrior in front toward the land. He felt his body freeze suddenly as he spotted a movement, just behind the warrior in front of him, on the ground. Shooting upwards the large body smashed into the warrior sending her flying toward the land. Moving quickly he dipped his wings, maximising his speed concentrating so hard on the dark figure below him that he almost didn't notice the movement to his right. At the last second he managed to dip downwards, the thing just catching the end of his wing sending him into a spin which he just managed to recover from before he hit the ground. Deactivating his wings he looked up just in time to see the large warrior dropping towards him. Dropping into a roll he tried to avoid the big boot of the warrior, but it moved quicker than he had expected making him fall forward. Pushing up off the ground his hand groped at his side, pulling out his sword and activating it he spun round his sword swinging in a wide arc. But his enemy had already ducked below it and was already rising as the sword continued to swing. He just managed to get it back in front of him before the thing swung at him. Feeling slightly out of breath he eyed the warrior carefully- keeping the sword between him and the warrior. He was only a bit taller than him but it didn't appear so. He was much bigger anyway, his well muscled shoulders and arms clearly visible, the armour only covering him chest and shoulders. The fact the warrior didn't have a weapon relieved him, it meant he had an advantage- even through his enemy was obviously stronger. He lunged forward suddenly- a fake trust with his weapon before pulling back quickly and swinging it in a large arc toward his enemies head. Halfway through this procedure something slammed into his gut, dropping him to the ground. It had been the warriors knee and as he tried to get back to his feet he noticed on his screen that the armour around his gut had been compromised. Keeping hold of weapon he tried to roll backwards onto his feet but the boot of his enemy cracked into the back of his head sending him back to fall on his back. His head was screaming at him but he could barely feel it, he couldn't really feel anything, he was so dazed. As he looked up to see the figure above him he realised that he had vastly underestimated his enemy, but so had his commanders. They weren't a match for these Sayains in combat. Bright light suddenly obscured his vision.  
  
His hand out he shot down a blast of Ki energy, obliterating most of the body of the enemy he had just fought. Raven had fought a large number of enemies in his life so far and he wasn't impressed with the current attackers. Sure they might vastly outnumber the Sayains- but still there were very few who could actually match them in open combat. Looking across he saw Fang stamping down on the face of one of the attackers. "Looks like you met your match there" he said looking across at the long line of blood on his comrade's arm. "Oh I'm so sorry, your skill's were so extraordinary I just had to watch." Ravenscar grinned back "What can I say, when you're this good…" Bloodfang was just about to reply when they both noticed a number of the aliens flying over the wall. Waiting till their prey had almost landed both threw themselves across the ground toward the invaders. Bouncing his foot off the ground Raven rose up into the air, his long hair flowing behind him and swung his leg round smashing it into one of the thin forms. As he landed another tired to lunge at him but he dodged to one side before smashing his fist into its head. As it crumpled he heard sounds behind him and leapt up into the air narrowly avoiding a thrust from an alien behind him. Turning in the air he shot down toward the new alien only just managing to pull back as the alien reacted quickly with another trust. Both warriors surveyed each other carefully, Raven was impressed despite himself at the creatures speed. He also noticed for the first time that it was clad in different armour than the ones before- dark green. It started to spin its blade in a complex motion, spinning it round and round. Raven eyed it for a second before throwing his hand upturned outward sending out a ki blast. Launching himself forward after it he slammed into her just as she push the attack upward with her blade. She fell to the ground and he grabbed hold of her foot as she fell. Lifting her over his head, he slammed her down on to the ground. As she lay there dazed he pulled the blade from her hands and in one swift movement stabbed it deep into her chest. All around him the fighting continued, even though outnumbered the Sayains were still having the best of the conflict. The aliens were simply not a match for them. Raven smiled to himself as he surveyed the battle as he looked for an opponent. For the first time since he had arrived he didn't mind being here. But he knew the feeling would soon pass, once he started to think again about all that he had lost.  
  
What did you think of that? Please read and review and tell me what you think 


End file.
